lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable Content
Lost Planet Battlegrounds Map The online multiplayer map Battleground. This abandoned city has been ravaged by relentless fighting. Release Date: 21 December, 2006 Map Pack 1 The first downloadable multiplayer map pack for Lost Planet: Extreme Condition for Xbox 360 video game and entertainment system from Microsoft is now available on Xbox Live Marketplace. The map pack costs 400 Microsoft Points and includes two new multiplayer levels: “Radar Field,” a close quarters facility which is under construction and has a giant radar that provides a peak vantage point, and “Island 902,” a sprawling Pacific-themed battlefield with several islands connected by bridges as well as vast underwater areas. Release Date: 08 March, 2007 Map Pack 2 Multiplayer map pack #2 for Lost Planet™: Extreme Condition for Xbox 360 is now available for download on Xbox Live Marketplace. The map pack costs 400 Microsoft Points™ and includes two new multiplayer levels: “Hive Complex,” an abandoned mine with twisting tunnels and bridges set on a war-blasted mountain side, and “Trial Point,” a modern day office complex featuring a photorealistic backdrop of a busy city center. Release Date: 05 April, 2007 Battlegrounds Map Free Version Up until now, the lucky gamers that have the Collector’s Edition of Lost Planet™: Extreme Condition for Xbox 360™ video game and entertainment system from Microsoft have been able to enjoy the extra “Battleground” map which sets players in an abandoned town scattered with rubble from ruined buildings and features indoor and outdoor areas with multi-level vantage points. The map is now available for free download to everyone on Xbox Live® Marketplace! Release Date: 07 June, 2007 Map Pack 3 Multiplayer map pack #3 for Lost Planet: Extreme Condition for Xbox 360 is now available for download on Xbox Live Marketplace. The map pack costs 400 Microsoft Points and includes THREE new multiplayer levels: “Lost Technology,” a throw-back to the good ol’ days of pixelated 8-bit gaming; “Ruins,” ancient temples set amidst a lush jungle; and “Ice Drop,” a frigid glacier with lots of peaks, nooks and crannies. Release Date: 21 June, 2007 Lost Planet 2 Map Pack 1 Download two new battlegrounds in this Map Pack for LOST PLANET 2. In 'Helix,' fight in a multilayered NEVEC ocean research facility at the bottom of the ocean. 'Back to the Island' brings the new weapons and abilities of LP2 back to Island 902, a remake of the classic map from the original LOST PLANET. Release Date: 10 May 2010 Monster Hunter Armor The ultimate Rathalos armor from the popular Monster Hunter series is now available as a customization option! Now you and your teammates can go hunting, Monster Hunter style, in Co-op Campaign mode for the most dangerous game on E.D.N. III -- giant enemy Akrid! Release Date: 25 May 2010 (Playstation 3 Exculsive) Map Pack 2 Explore two extra battlefields in this Map Pack for LOST PLANET 2. 'Dockyard Battle' takes the fight to the overland battleship construction site seen in Episode 4 of the Campaign mode, while 'Frozen Wasteland' is a remake that returns you to the frozen tundra of the original game's fan-favorite map. Release Date: 1 Jun 2010 Helghast Assault and Scout On the lost planet of E.D.N. III, only the toughest survive and they don’t come much tougher than the Helghast Assault and Helghast Scout troops. The most feared units from Killzone® now get to take on Lost Planet® 2’s pirate factions and the deadly giant Akrid. Helghast Assault and Helghast Scout are available now as an exclusive download for PlayStation®3 system owners. Release Date: 22 Jun 2010 (Playstation 3 Exculsive) Rush Arena Run the gauntlet against the biggest beasts of E.D.N. III in Rush Arena, a new mode for LOST PLANET 2! Form a team of up to 4 players in this special mode that pits you against all the bosses that appear in the game - from the salamander-like Gordiant and the mysterious Akrid X, right up to the final boss. Compete with other players from around the world on the Leaderboards to post the best completion time in this classic Capcom mode! Release Date: 28 Jul 2010 Lost Planet 3 Compatibility Pack This compatibility pack is required to play online with other users who have installed downloadable content. Release Date: 27 Aug 2013 Assault Pack Assault Shotgun - A NEVEC specialized version of the normal Shotgun, this prototype weapon has semi-automatic fire allowing for a faster delivery of damage. Customized Pneumatic Injector Gun - An improved variant of the Pneumatic Injector Gun. Although it features a slower rate of fire and requires more frequent reloads, it does more damage per bullet. Destructeur (LaRoche’s Assault Rifle) - Variant of the Assault Rifle that has a slower rate of fire but does more damage than the standard NEVEC-issued version. Release Date: 27 Aug 2013 Punisher Pack Incinerator (Particle Thrower Variant) - This improved version delivers greater range and damage than its predecessor, but with less accuracy and a tendency to overheat rapidly. The particle beam can set targets on fire. NEVEC Punisher (Pulse Rifle) - A NEVEC military division pulse rifle that sends out bursts of fire at an extremely fast pace. Spit-Fire (Grenade Launcher Variant) - This modified grenade launcher shoots out Fire Wasp “projectiles” instead of grenades as its default ammo type. These also cause splash damage on impact. Release Date: 27 Aug 2013 Freedom Fighter Pack Five playable characters for multiplayer modes: Grace Peyton Phil Braddock Jenette Diaz, the Lost Contractor LP1 Gale Holden HUNK Release Date: 27 Aug 2013 Survival Pack All content from the Freedom Fighter, Punisher, and Assault Packs in bundle! Release Date: 27 Aug 2013 Map Pack 1 Octagon - In Octagon, NEVEC and the Snow Pirates fight for control over an underground military base. NEVEC must stop the Snow Pirates from sabotaging the secret Akrid testing being done in the nesting rooms. Close quarter combat will have each side fighting for control in deadly circumstances. Spire - In Spire, NEVEC and Snow Pirates fight for dominance over a key strategic location high above the ground. Seize each control point to exert dominance. Vital Suits are key in this large, open area. Use them to exert power over the other team and face off against the opposing teams Vital Suits in epic battles. Release Date: 01 October 2013 Map Pack 2 Synapse - In Synapse, NEVEC and Snow Pirates have traveled deep into the Nushi interior to come face to face with something never seen before. Fight the large Akrid to take the Thermal Energy canister back to your extraction point. Prevent the opposing team from doing so, or suffer bitter loss. Inferno - In Inferno, NEVEC and Snow Pirates fight in a hectic, vertical area located in Pickett’s Folly. Danger comes in every facet. Obtain the scattered Thermal Energy and secure it for your team. Prevent the opposing team from doing so by using any means necessary. Grappling and zip line usage are key to winning. Just watch out for the lava… Release Date: 01 October 2013 Map Pack 3 Convoy Chasm - In Convoy Chasm, NEVEC is escorting a battle cat through a mountain pass, carrying vital secrets. As the Snow Pirates learn about this, they ambush the Convoy in the pass. Prevent NEVEC from getting through the Chasm as the Snow Pirates. As NEVEC, get through at all costs. With verticality playing a key role, use whatever means necessary to help your team succeed. Siege - In Siege, NEVEC and Snow Pirates fight over a military base key to NEVEC’s military operations. As Snow Pirates, break in at all costs, secure the Pure Thermal Energy and get out of there using the air transport as quickly as possible. As NEVEC, prevent the Snow Pirates from their smash and grab tactics and secure the base. Release Date: 01 October 2013 Category:Lost Planet Category:Lost Planet 2 Category:Lost Planet 3 Category:E.X. Troopers